The Berenstain Bears' Stories to Share
The Berenstain Bears' Stories to Share is a book that published in December 27, 2011 Plot The Berenstain Bears and the Excuse Note Too-Tall brings up those invitations to Too-Tall's gang, but he walks after the gym class. An invitation goes to the Bear Country School, Suddenly Teacher Jane reads the present list for her birthday party. Sister, Brother, Fred, Lizzy, Ferdy, Tiger, Holly, Pek, Sabby, Kipper and Queenie take to school. Queenie told to Harry but she asks Holly and Too-Tall and maybe he asks Tiger, Pek, Sabby and Kipper. They play exercise for gym class, but Too-Tall had a duck walk and Teacher Jane goes to get Too-Tall's present. She finds Harry's rabbit, Queenie's guinea pigs, Tiger, Holly, Pek, Sabby, Kipper and Ferdy's mouse, Fred, Lizzy, Brother and Sister's gerbil but She found a hamster named Roly-Poly. But Roly-Poly eats the gerbil food, She sprains her ankle and make that cast feel better when Brother asks. Queenie finds up those guinea pigs also Too-Tall got his duck walk radio and Too-Tall's present, They had to dance when Harry gets the rabbit, Teacher Jane likes to eat cereal with Roly-Poly, they will go and buy paper to wrap Too-Tall's cage. Too-Tall can do the Roly-Poly, her ankle gets better when Mama's talking about for gym. Teacher Jane comes to a birthday party with Brother Bear and Sister Bear, She rings the doorbell, but Roly-poly got a bowtie. Too-Tall's presents are also pets for Harry, Queenie, Tiger, Holly, Pek, Sabby, Kipper, Ferdy, Fred, Lizzy, Brother and Sister. but she plays piano and also Roly-Poly eats a cracker. The Berenstain Bears and the Trouble with Friends Sister and Brother are having a tea party, Brother goes skateboarding with Freddy, Then begins a chase of the butterfly as it lands on a lilac bush and a baby's purple balloon which Freddy ends up popping to the astonishment of the baby! The new cub in the neighborhood, Lizzy Bruin, is the same age as Sister Bear--and she's also just as bossy. After a fight threatens their budding friendship, both cubs learn that you can't always have your own way if you want to have friends. The Berenstain Bears No Girls Allowed Sister Bear can run faster, climb higher, and hit a ball farther than the boys, and she gloats over it. So Brother Bear and his friends build a clubhouse for boys only, and Sister is hopping mad! She plans a honey of a revenge in this funny and thoughful book. Cast *Papa Bear *Mama Bear *Brother Bear *Sister Bear Trivia *When the inital Berenstains Bears' First Time® Books were published in the 1980s and 2000s no one could envision that the series would, over the years, grow to some 70 different titles! *With their signature humor and practical wisdom, the Berenstains tackled myriad issues that are part of family life and growing up. *This paperback collection offers three First Time Books that explore topics that are universal in the lives of youngsters--and their parents: The Berenstain Bears and the Excuse Note, The Berenstain Bears and the Trouble with Friends, and The Berenstain Bears No Girls Allowed. *Berenstain Bears books are perfect for sharing during family time, quiet time, bedtime--at ANY time. *Over the course of fifty year, Stan and Jan Berenstain together wrote more than three hundred books about the Berenstain Bears. Category:First Time Books